The popularity of rechargeable batteries is increasing and the number of applications keeps growing. With the growing number of applications, demands are being put on the capacity requirements of the rechargeable batteries. To meet the capacity requirements, battery packs are being utilized. A battery pack comprises a number of lower capacity battery modules which are connected together in parallel to provide the increased output.
In conventional battery packs, the battery modules are typically connected in individual strings to obtain the desired voltage and then the individual strings are connected in parallel. Alternatively, the battery modules are connected in parallel without regard to current sharing. It will appreciated by those skilled in the art that the current sharing capability of battery packs is critical to the efficient recharging of the battery packs.
While existing battery pack configurations provide an increased output, there remains a need to improve the current sharing between the battery modules. The problem of current sharing becomes particularly acute in applications and recharging cycles where high currents are being utilized.